Momiji Satomura
Momiji Satomura (里村 紅葉 Satomura Momiji) is a heroine of fortissimo EXS//Akkord:nachsten Phase Appearance Momiji is a beautiful girl with a slim figure. She has red hair that fades in color at the ends and appear somewhat golden and orange. Her eyes are green and she wears a strange hat on her head which has two large yellow buttons sown on it and a large pin in it. At school she wears a regular school uniform, still with the hat. Her casual clothes consist of a red vest with two ties at the top, a loose black belt with chains attached to it around her waist, and a black skirt with white ruffles. On each of her arms are black detached sleeves. She wears white & black ringed stockings, her right one being a short one, though sometimes she wears full-black stockings on both legs and brown shoes. Personality Momiji is a mischievous, confident, and bold classmate who hits on Reiji because of “love at first sight”. Kind to her friends and cold to everyone else, she is a realist and knows what is most important to her. A genius, she probably could get top grades at school if she tried; however, she refuses to conform. Synopsis Momiji used to have a younger sister named Haruka. The two were close until an accident killed Haruka leaving Momiji with the harsh reality of being alone. This incident made Momiji who she was--a realist who knew what was important to her--and awakened her Magic: Grimoire. With this newly awakened power, Momiji secretly acted behind the scenes to protect her friends. When Momiji entered high school, she befriended Nagisa Suzushiro and Ayane Amamiya, both of whom became her best friends. In her second year, while looking for Nagisa in the Shopping Mall District, she fell for Reiji Yoshino due to 'love at first sight' and asked him to go on a date with her. Because of family business, Reiji refused her offer and returned home, not forgetting to give her his name. Unexpectedly, the next day Reiji, and his childhood fighting rival transferred into Momiji's class. Now that they were in the same class, Momiji asked him to go out with her again. This time Reiji agreed. Momiji was excited and looking forward to the promised date. However, on her way home, she encountered Jin Arizuka, who invited her to the Survival Game of Ragnarök. Disgusted by Jin's attitude, Momiji initially refused to join, but when he told her that she had a chance to bring back her sister, she grudgingly agreed. This destroyed the date she was looking forward to. When she confessed her feelings to Reiji under the cherry blossom tree, Jin triggered Eye Space, starting the first round of Ragnarök. Having no other choice, Momiji attacked Reiji, but was interrupted by his sister Sayuki Kurobane; this was the mark of their deteriorating relationship. Momiji gradually gained the upper hand throughout the battle, but was once again interrupted by Reiji's awakening. Unable to deal with the situation at hand, she retreated. The next day, Momiji went to Reiji's house to call him to school, which initially shocked the latter. She explained that while she had no choice when Eye Space occurred, she still wanted to protect the normal daily life with him. She also asked him to co-operate to have a better chance at stopping Ragnarök by eliminating the Game Master, but Reiji decided to keep himself neutral and promised to not fight his friend. The two then co-operated in later battles. As the story progressed, Momiji realized that she had to face up to the fact that she would be the enemy of Reiji one day. She decided to defeat Sayuki and give him a shock so that he had a reason to fight her. However, Reiji stayed firm to his belief and refused to take the blame on her, but said that he was glad to see her safe instead. Later on, Momiji faced Reiji again, aggressively taunted him by mocking Sayuki, but Reiji did not change his mind. He offered her to patrol the city with him until the time limit came. That they did and Momiji lost to Reiji and Sakura. Before Momiji faded away, Reiji used his Da Capo to restore her existence and, not without great difficulty, succeeded. Unfortunately, they barely had the time to rejoice. Reiji's action forced the true mastermind of Ragnarök, Odin, to show up and eliminate Momiji himself. With one single strike, Momiji's existence was destroyed by Odin. Finally realized that a miracle was not possible for the harsh reality, Momiji asked Reiji to take care of Nagisa and faded away. Love at First Sight Reiji goes shopping for a present for Sayuki who is angry because of a misconception that he went on a date with a cute girl (Nagisa). Momiji Sees him and instantly falls in love, after Reiji realizes her gaze the two begin talking. Momiji asks Reiji out on a date which he thinks is strange as they've just met. She then asks him to be her boyfriend and distresses him even more by telling him that she's fallen in love with him. As Reiji rejects her feelings she makes a guess that he likes big breasted girls or he already has a girlfriend, but Reiji tells her that its because he had just moved back to the island and has alot of family business to take care of. Momiji relents and asks for his name as he leaves. Beginning of Romantic School Days Momiji Sits in her seat at school, the teacher announces the arrival of two tranfer students: Reiji and Ryuichi. As the teacher scans the room for a seat for Reiji, Momiji eagerly beats loudly on the vacant desk near her. However, the teacher sends Ryuichi to sit in the vacant seat which Momiji strongly rejects and states that Ryuichi should sit next to Nagisa, the teacher agrees since Ryuichi and Nagisa are childhood friends and thus Reiji is seated next to Momiji. Momiji gets Reiji's attention in the classroom by giving him a "sour" look. She had previously witnessed Reiji speaking with Miki and displays some sighs of jealousy. Nagisa asks if Miki was Reiji's girlfriend, silently shocking Momiji, but Reiji explains that she is simply a childhood friend. Momiji learns that Reiji and Nagisa are already aquainted as they've met at the mall the other day. The three then head to the Student Council's Office where Ayana is heard playing beautiful music on the piano. Meeting Ayana, Momiji notices that Reiji becomes flustered when she smiles at him and warns her to keep her hands off him. Ayana asks Reiji to have lunch with them and the three girls eventually get him to join the Student Council. Unexpected Visit Momiji walks home while recalling a memory from her past when a mysterious boy Jin Arizuka appears before her and invites her into Eye Space. Along with Sayuki, Keisuke, and Valkyrie she learns of the ritual Ragnarok and the tournament for the Ultimate Magic. After Jin sends everyone else away he leaves Momiji to stay and proposes that they join forces in order to survive. He intends to surpass the true mastermind behind Ragnarok (Odin) and have them be the only two to survive as he says he wants to make her his woman. Momiji ultimately refuses, calling Jin a little boy and a coward. She goes on to say that those who form alliances are just afraid of being beaten which upsets him. He then vows to make Momiji his before sending her back to the real world. First Date Having met up at the mall Momiji and Reiji go out on a date. After having been teased by Momiji during their date, Reiji decides to treat Momiji to dinner and ask her about herself or Nagisa (depends on the player's choice). After leaving the mall Momiji invites Reiji to a familiar place (the Sakura Tree) where she confesses her true feelings and tells him about the boy who she'd watch come visit the tree everyday 4 years ago. (Who happened to be Reiji when he was younger). Momiji asks Reiji whether or not he will accept her feelings. "Whether or not the player accepts or declines Momiji's feeling, they will both lead to the same event" After Reiji makes his choice the Eye Space occures and he does not answer out loud. Realizing that Reiji is also involved in Ragnarok, Momiji spirals into a denile and depressed state. Reiji howeveris clueless, as he was never informed about Eye Space. Momiji then accepts the fact that the one she loves is also involved in the battle of magi and vows to protect the peaceful life she has even if it means killing her lover. With that she summons her magical weapon: seven multi-colored crystals, each shouldering a different sin (Grimoires). She then fires a shot that pierces Reiji's chest, its effect takes away his sense of pain which Momiji says she used because she loves him and wants his death to be quick and painless. However, to her surprise Reiji heals due to his determination, his words trigger an event. Should the player choose to "Defeat Momiji" Reiji will run up to her and be killed by her Grimoires. Should the player choose to "Survive" he will stall Momiji by telling her that the date he had with her was fun and would have no regrets dying. Choosing to survive will stall Momiji just long enough for Sayuki (Reiji's non-blood related sister) to show up and save him. The battle between Momiji and Sayuki at first seems like it could go either way, but Momiji gets the upper hand by using her Grimoires to take away Sayuki's senses. Becoming desperate, Reiji summons Sakura who forces Momiji to retreat. Protecting Our Daily Lives After the events of the other day, Momiji shows up at Reiji's door and proposes that the two of them walk to school together. Reiji states that he is hesitant due to the fact that she tried to kill him yesterday which she responds to by smiling and telling him that she won't. Reiji relents as he realizes that magi can't use their magical weapon outside of Eye Space. As Reiji begins to understand the motivation behing her action he realizes that he has the same goal and befriends her once more. At school Momiji, Reiji and Nagisa head to the student council room while discussing pointless topics along the way. Momiji suddenly stops walking and stares silently in the distance, as Reiji wonders what has caught her attention a voice calls out to him. Sayuki stands near them and Reiji can sense the hostility in the air yet Nagisa continues to smile. In the student council room the hostility is even more intense and everyone is uncomfortable, all except Ayana who calmly sips tea, obviously interested in the bloodlust coming from Momiji and Sayuki's eyes. Reiji asks why the two of them are on such bad terms and learns that they've never gotten along since they've met and the battle in Eye Space only intensified their dislike for one another. Beach Fun Momiji invites Reiji to the beach the previous day, Ryuichi, Nagisa, Sayuki, Ayana, Sakura, and Miki show up there with them. Momiji heads over to Reiji and strikes a pose of appeal which he takes little interest in, as Ayana shows up Reiji begins to become flustered by her goddess-like body which irritates Momiji. Reiji looks around and notices that Sayuki is mumbling to herself while covering her breasts with her hand, as he speaks to her she apoligizes for her chest not being as big as her brother would like. Momiji takes advantage of this weakness and begins to tease her resulting in the two women engaging in contests with each other. Best Friends Forever Momiji and Nagisa walk home from the beach when Jin and Hanage appear before them, Jin taunts Momiji by questioning her reason for being friends with Nagisa and tells her that it is not possible. Momiji lashes out calling him weak and pathetic for desperately tring to make her his woman. To prove that his words are true, Jin evokes Eye Space which also allows Nagisa to enter, thus proving that she is a magi. Momiji looses her composure as she realizes that the one she loves and her best friend are her enemies. However as Jin makes a proposition to Momiji that if she's be his woman she could keep Nagisa as a pet, but if she refuses he will kill her, Momiji toughens up and engages Jin battle, vowing to protect Nagisa. The battle is one-sides due to the abilities of Jin's magical weapon which allows him to control the flow of a battle (Arcadia Jin). With each attack she makes, it is repelled and she is injured instead. The situation turns grim for her, but while she is fighting Jin, Nagisa is fighting Hanage, she defeats him and dispels Eye Space. Momiji wakes up at Reiji's house after the wounds she took from Jin are healed by Reiji's Da Capo. Mischieviousness Momiji decides to take care of Sayuki who's fallen ill as a fovor to Reiji, Nagisa also decides to help watch over her due to her kind nature. White Nagisa leaves to get a towel she returnes to see Momiji leaning over a defenseless Sayuki while holding a magic marker. Momiji asks Nagisa what kind of shameful thng she should write on Sayuki's face which Nagisa strongly protests towards doing. As Momiji finally relents Eye Space occures and Sayuki wakes up. Momiji naturally teases her about being able to stand in her current state which she responds to by saying that she's fine. Going over the rules of eye space the two women get in a heated discussion on whether of not they should fight each other much to Nagisa's dismay. Momiji backs down,saying that everything she'd said was a joke and that she did not want to break her promise with Reiji. As the Momiji and Sayuki go their seperate ways Sayuki brings up the topic of what happened to her magic marker, Momiji blushes and frowns while Nagisa only smiles. Shrine Maiden's Madness Eye Space occues while Momiji, Reiji, Sayuki, and Sakura are talking in the street, since the number of magi other than the ones in their group is vanishing Sayuki and Momiji get into a discussion about who should be next which leads to Sayuki pulling her guns out on Momiji. Momiji doesn't release her magical weapon as she knows that Sayuki cannot kill her unless her weapon is destroyed. As Sayuki threatens to torture Momiji to make her summon her weapon Umi Kajiura appears with a threatening took in her eyes that everyone takes notice too. Sayuki does not lower her guns from Umi as she can sense her murderous intent. After Umi shows signs of a yandere, it is clear that she is hostile to everyone, she then summons her magical weapon (a pair of glasses). Momiji summons her weapon and fires warning shots that graze Umi, while Momiji gloats and and tells Umi that she'd forgive her if she'd apologize she is shot in the chest with her own attack. Umi had perfectly copied her grimoire with her glasses. Sayuki and Sakura fend off Umi while Reiji heals her, she then returns to battle and begins giving commands to the two other women. Though they manage to destroy all of Umi's fake grimoire she restores them and also makes a dark copy of Sakura named Yozakura. As Yozakura overwhelmes everyone with her intense power Ryuichi appears and saves the group from her Laevateinn Judgement by slicing it in half with Thor's Hammer giving the group enough time to flee the scene. They return to see Ryuichi beaten and magical weapon copied by Umi. Yozakura prepares to fire but Momiji manages to hit her by moving her grimoire in place where they could not be seen and firing. Umi simply restores Yozakura and combines Thor's Hammer with Laevateinn to create "ThorHammer Laevateinn". Momiji and Sakura are barely able to hold it off with their individual attacks and are drained of energy as a result. Reiji follows his plan which is to summon Sayuki and have her use "Sturm Kreuz" to destroy Umi's glasses and finish her. A Steamy Awakening Momiji gets permission to go into Reiji's house by his caretaker Ichigo in hopes of walking to school with him. As Reiji is still asleep and nothing she does is able to wake him, she counts to three and jumps on him which wakes him up instantly. Momiji then teases Reiji by saying provocative things and moving her body while mounting him. Momiji then tries to remove his pants and expose him, at that moment Sayuki walks in and ask what is going on. Momiji is a little disappointed and tells Sayuki that she came in when things were getting good. As Reiji tries to clear the air, Momiji explains how the two were acting with each other which further angers Sayuki. Flying into a rage, Sayuki slams her fist in to Reiji's face while calling her brother an idiot. Complications Momiji here's from Reiji that the identity of Valkyrie is infant Ayane, thus Ayane is a magi and she had previously killed Jin. Momiji doesn't know how to react, her lover and two best friends are magi participating in Ragnarok and at some point she may have to fight them. Moreover she puzzles as to whether or not she should tell Nagisa. After the next time Eye Space occurs, Momiji learns that Ayane has been killed by Ryuichi. She verifies this by asking around school and no one seems to remember Ayane. Even though she is heart broken, she goes to the student council room and thanks Ayane for being her friend, saying that it was. My Sin Reiji stays home from school and decides to call Momiji to see how she is feeling about Ayane's death. When Momiji does not answer his call he summons her using Da Capo. Momiji freaks out because of the fact that Reiji summoned her while she was in the middle of class. Ignoring Momiji's feelings, Reiji proposes that they go out on a date which she accepts. At the end of the date she takes him to their classroom at school and decides to confess her sin she committed as a child. Momiji and her younger sister Haruka always hung out together, the two were never apart and were more like best friends because they were always together. The day came when Momiji first saw Reiji and fell in love with him, by that time Haruka had given Momiji a jem stone she had found as a present which was a fragment of OOParts. One day Momiji and Haruka were walking down the street when Momiji got the idea to go see Reiji. Leaving her sister she rushed out into the road as a car was speeding, but before she got hit Haruka pushed her out of harms way and was killed in the process. Haruka's death greatly traumatized Momiji making her become a realist and she vowed to keep living as she think that that should be the punishment for the sin of neglecting her sister (it's possible that her trauma may also be the reason her magical weapon takes its shape and possesses its abilities). Reiji and Momiji then go there separate ways. End of a Rivalry Sayuki heads home from the shopping mall determined to make curry for Reiji when she hears Momiji's voice. Momiji calls her a bro-con (brother complex, a person that loves their male sibling intimately) which Sayuki does not deny but does not get upset. She walks past Momiji but stops as Momiji asks her if she wants to settle things. Momiji then taunts her by saying that Sayuki has always been a burden to Reiji and that he had to give up his youth and work hard for a sister who isn't even related by blood. This infuriates Sayuki, she tells Momiji that even if they were reincarnated into another life they could never get along, after which Eye Space occurs. Momiji laughs and decides to settle things with Sayuki. Releasing their magical weapons, the two women battle. Sayuki ultimately dominates the battle having gained Umi's magical energy after defeating her, Momiji's attacks can't seem to hit her and she becomes irritated, calling Sayuki a monster. Momiji's weapons become heavily damaged by Sayuki's relentless assult, she appoligizes to Haruka (her grimoire) for making her feel so much pain. Sayuki continues attacking, in the state she's in Momiji is barely able to fight back, her grimoires themselves desperately try to defend her as if they do not want her to feel any more pain. Unable to withstand Sayuki's assult Momiji is knocked to the ground, the immesurable pain hits her all at once and causes her to think back to the day her sister died." She realizes that she had always wanted a peaceful death but it could never be obtained, she can not forgive herself for her sin because it caused death". "Deciding that even if she has to trample over the lives of other she must still live; even if it hurts, even if her heart is completely shattered, even if it is the loneliest death possible her flame of life must continue to burn brightly." With that resolve in her heart along with the image of Nagisa she gains the ability to stand and continue fighting. Momiji unconsciously uses "Fleugel Blitz" to get close to Sayuki and grab her arm, Sayuki uses Fleugel Blitz to avoid the shots from the grimoire, but is grazed and its powers take effect. Momiji gains the upper hand as she uses her grimoire to take away Sayuki's senses, Sayuki is still somehow able to fight even with all of her normal senses taken away and destroys most of Momiji's grimiore which angers her (She sees her grimoire as her sister). Sayuki decide to end the match with "Sturm Kreuz", all but one of Momiji's grimoire is destroyed. Momiji tells Sayuki that she will never forgive her for harming Haruka, Sayuki responds by calling her a true monster as she should not have survived that attack. After saying their last words to each other they fire at each other, Sayuki's black gun is destroyed but all of Momiji's grimoire are gone and she starts to disappear. Momiji tells Sayuki to say something as she vanishes, feeling no sympathy for her enemy because she tried to kill her brother Sayuki's answer is that she has no words for someone who is about to vanish. Realzing that that is Sayuki's answer Momiji uses her skill "L'Arc En Ciel" which full restores her grimoire, body, and magical energy. Noticing that Sayuki is puzzled over her strange power Momiji tells her that if their is a person who shoulders all seven sins then it her job to convict them of their sins. (Because Momiji infected Sayuki with all of her grimoire's abililities and took away her senses, as she uses "L'Arc En Ciel" Sayuki gets all of her senses back, but all of Momiji's energy is restored and Sayuki must be killed by her) Momiji releases the pent up emotions inside her; all of her sandness, anger, guilt and melds it with insanity. She charges "Judgement" to its max, Sayuki fires a shot at her but it vanishes in as it connects with the grimoire. Saying goodbye to Sayuki Momiji wonders why she doesn't try to run, Sayuki stands her ground and tells Momiji to fire, Momiji realises that Sayuki's pride is the reason she hates her and fires, ending her life with Judgement. Reiji appears as Sayuki begins to disappear and is helpless as she vanishes in his arms. Eye Space disappears and he left alone with Momiji. Momiji asks Reiji to say something to her, pleading him to yell at or hit her, but to her surprise he says that he is glad that she is still alive. Puzzled, but wanting him to be angry at her she taunts him by smiling and reminding him that she killed his only little sister and saying that she is unharmed and that Sayuki wasn't even a challenge. Reiji doesn't get angry and tells her that what she did was necessary to preserve her own life, in the battle of magi their is no good or evil and that they do what they must, because of that he cannot hate her. Momiji resolves herself by saying that she will continue to preserve the life she has even if it means killing the one she loves and then she leaves. All On My Own Momiji, Ryuichi, and Nagisa meet at Momiji's house to discuss what they should do about Reiji as Ryuichi suspects that he is Odin. Ryuichi thinks that they should ban together and take him out which Nagisa objects too. The air in the room turns grim, but Momiji lightens us the mood by making fun of Ryuichi about how he does not understand Nagisa's feelings. It turns out that her smile is a ruse to get them to drink some tea that puts them to sleep. As Nagisa loses consciousness Momiji tells her that she'll protect her no matter what and leaves to go sette things with Reiji and Sakura. The End of My Sentence Reiji and Sakura walk outside when Eye Space occures, Momiji fires shots from her grimoire as a surprise attack, but they are blocked by Sakura's shield. Reiji convinces Momiji to postpone their fight till the final hour of Eye Space and to help him search for Odin. With their timelimit up Momiji engages Reiji's humanoid weapon "Sakura", Sakura fires Laevatein to finish Momiji quickly, but Momiji is able to block it with Judgement due to the effects of her grimoire shots she fired earlier. Realizing this Reiji urks Sakura to fire Laevatein withall her force, allowing her to fire "Laevatein Laegjarn, Complete Access" which destroys all of Momiji's grimoire, but she is able to recover them using "L'Arc En Ciel". Momiji then prepares to fire "Judgement Limitbreak" to finish her enemies. Reiji orders Sakura to charges Laevatein, he then uses Da Capo to transport Momiji into the air where she cannot defend and she is defeated by Sakura's Laevatein. Reiji refuses to let Momiji's life end so tragically, he pores all of his energy into Da Capo and succeeds in saving her from death. With Eye Space gone the two stand and Reiji asks her to let him shoulder the burden of her sins with her. Momiji lets out all of her feelings, stating that she loves Nagisa, Ryuichi, and Reiji and wants to continue living with them. Though Reiji and Sakura agree to help her experience the joys of life it only lasts for that moment. As Eye Space reappears Momiji is struck to the ground by a red spear and ison the verge of death once again. Reiji use Da Capo with all the magic he has left supporting it, but it is not enough. Momiji asks him to protect Nagisa before she vanishes. Against Odin Momiji' spirit is summoned by Reiji along with Sakura and Ryuichi, together they perform the attack "Overload Laevatein", but it does not defeat Odin. Starting Over Momiji appears in the peaceful world Reiji and Sakura created using "Fortissimo", she asks him if he is going to see that girl (Sakura) to which he answers "yes". Momiji smiles and tells him that she will wait for her husband(Reiji) at home and heads off. Powers and Abilities fortissimo EXS//Akkord:nachsten Phase Stats Kadenz fermata // Akkord: fortissimo Stats Niveau : 3-A Niveau de menace : Celestial+ la magie *'Grimoire' (七つの大罪 (グリモワール) gurimowāru; English for Grimoire, Japanese for Seven Deadly Sins): Momiji's weapon is a system consists of seven crystals hovering behind her, giving the impression of a pair of wings. Each crystal bears the Latin name of a sin in the seven cardinal sins and can shoot out flashes with the same colors. The penetrating beams moves at light speed, making it difficult for a normal human to evade. When the beams hit, Momiji's opponent will be affected by the crystal's special power, which is reducing a sense corresponding to the sin that hit. **'Lucifer' (superbia(ルシファー) Rushifā; Latin for "Morning Star", Italian for "Pride"): The red crystals that takes away the sense of smell. **'Leviathan' (invidia(レヴィアタン) Reviatan; Hebrew for "Twisted", Italian for "Envy"): The orange crystal that takes away the sense of proprioception. **'Satan' (ira(サタン) Satan; Hebrew for "The Opposer", Italian for for "Wrath"): The yellow crystal that takes away the sense of sight. **'Belphegor' (acedia(ベルフェゴール) Berufegōru; Hebrew for "To Open", Italian for "Sloth"): The green crystal that takes away the sense of hearing. **'Mammon' (avaritia(マモン) Mamon; Hebrew for "Wealth", Italian for "Greed"): The blue crystal that takes away the sense of touch. **'Beelzebub' (gula(ベルゼブブ) Beruzebubu; Hebrew for "Lord of the Flies", Italian for "Gluttony"): The indigo crystal that takes away the sense of taste. **'Asmodeus' (luxuria(アスモデウス) Asumodeusu; Avestan for "Fire Demon", Italian for "Lust"): The purple crystal that takes away the sense of pain. * Svafrlami (スウァフルラーメ suuafururāme): Inherited from Nagisa after gaining her second access. * Utamaru (うたまる utamaru): The white gun that was inherited from Sayuki after Momiji teamed up with her during their battle against Yuria. * Archimedes (アルキメデス arukimedesu): The black gun that was inherited from Sayuki after Momiji teamed up with her during their battle against Yuria. Runes *'L'Arc-en-Ciel' (七人の断罪者 (アルカンシエル) arukanshieru; French for "Rainbow", Japanese for "Seven Condemnation"): Grimoire's power is to judge their target by affecting their senses. With each crystal hitting the opponent, Momiji can take away their seven senses to disable his/her ability to fight while powering up her own. With the role of the Executor, Momiji is able to lift condemnation, but this is unlikely to happen. Her ability also allows her to regenerate the crystal in case they are destroyed. *'Gleipnir' (貪る贖罪の鎖 (グレイプニル) gureipuniru): This Rune takes form of a series of magical chains surrounding the target of binding. This ability locks on one target and condemns it every time it collides with Momiji's attack. Once the target is condemned seven times, the eighth attack will be a certain kill. This Rune is extremely dangerous since it can be activated by merely touching one attack from Momiji's Grimoire. *'Judgment' (極光の断罪者 (ジャッジメント) jajimento; English for Judgment, Japanese for Condemnation of the Northern Lights): The seven crystals are gathered around Momiji's hands. Charging up the mana stored by her condemnation, Momiji can shoot a very powerful seven-colored magical blast to destroy the enemy. Normally the blast is extremely weak, but Momiji can charge up its power to several times higher by condemning her opponent to gain power for her Magic. *'Judgment Limitbreak' (極光の断罪者・収束限界解除 (ジャッジメント・リミットブレイク) jajimento rimittobureiku; English for "Judgment: Limit Break", Japanese for "Condemnation of the Northern Lights: Clear Convergence Limit"): Obtained by condemning Sakura's Lævateinn. The charged up power can be at least as powerful as a normal Lævateinn. *'Overload Judgment' (神滅せし極光の断罪者 (オーバーロード・ジャッジメント) ōbārōdo jajimento; English for "Overloaded Judgment", Japanese for "Condemner of the Godslaying Northern Lights"): Even without condemning the opponent to power up Grimoire, Momiji can still expend the majority of her magic to create an extremely powerful Judgment blast. To do this however, she needs an ideal charging time of three minutes, though she claims that one minute should be powerful enough. When used against Odin, Momiji managed to change the blast into an internal outburst of mana to nullify the force of Odin's Gungnir. *'Tyrving' (黄金色の誓約 (ティルヴィング) tiruvingu; Japanese for "Golden Pledge"): Nagisa's rune that Momiji inherited after gaining her Second Access. Momiji takes her stance and holds Svafrlami in a reverse grip. After a charging period, she slashes the sword at her opponent, releasing a golden wave of magical energy that cut through everything. While the conceptual slash is destructive, it strains the user greatly, and Momiji cannot use it more than three times, or she will disappear. * Overload Tyrfing (未だ果てぬ黄金色の聖約 (オーバーロード・ティルヴィング) ōbārōdo tiruvuingu; English for "Overloaded Tyrfing", Japanese for "Unchanged Golden Pledge"):' '''After being fixated by Loki in her route, Momiji can use Overload Tyrfing, she swings it seven times. * '''Weiss' Schwarz '(福音の魔弾 (ヴァイス・シュヴァルツ) ''vaisu shuvarutsu; German for White and Black, Japanese for Gospel Magical Bullets): Momiji's new rune after gaining access to Sayuki's Archimedes and Utamaru from her Second Access. Momiji shoots out two multi-coloured bullets that are able to track and recognize the sound generated by her opponent to act accordingly. * '''Weiss Schwarz Judgment (七色なる福音の魔弾 (ヴァイス・シュヴァルツ・ジャッジメント) vaisu shuvarutsu jajimento; Japanese for "Gospel Magical Bullets of Seven Colors"): Momiji's new rune after gaining access to Sayuki's Archimedes and Utamaru from her Second Access. A more powerful version of Weiss Schwarz, Momiji is able to shoot out two bullets that have the power equal to her Judgment. The two multi-coloured bullets are able to track and recognize the sound generated by her opponent to act accordingly. * Overload Weiss Schwarz '(永劫なる福音の魔弾 (オーバーロード・ヴァイス・シュヴァルツ) ''ōbārōdo vaisu shuvarutsu; English for "Overloaded Weiss Schwarz", Japanese for "The Magic Bullet Called Eternity"): Momiji and Sayuki's combo attack. Momiji uses her Weiss Schwarz Judgment, while Sayuki uses her own Overload Weiss Schwarz. The three bullets hit their target at the same time, deal massive damage to their foe. Other abilities *'''Keen intellect: Momiji is in fact a genius who fights with skills and experience instead of sheer power. Although equipped with an average-tier Magic, she is one of the few magi who managed to exploit almost all aspects of her own weapon. She uses her intellect to form strategies that work on specific opponent and power up accordingly. Trivia *Momiji's Judgement: Limitbreak was previously known as Judgement Fullaccess (ジャッジメント・フルアクセス jajimento furuakusesu) in the original Fortissimo. *Momiji may have a rare ability to aquire other magi's magical weapons who are close to her by unconsciously absorbing their souls. Her sister Haruka's soul became her "Grimoire", and in her route of Nachsten Phase after Schwarzritter is defeated she gains Nagisa's soul and her Holy Sword "Svafrlami". *This may indicate that her actual ability as a magus is to shoulder the burdens of those whose deaths she blames herself for. In short this is the same as the "King's Heart", Shu Ouma's power from the anime "Guilty Crown". Category:Mahoutsukai Category:Fortissimo's heroines Category:Female characters Category:Kadenz fermata's Main Characters __NOEDITSECTION__